bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Déjà Grape/Transcript
This is the transcript for Déjà Grape. Transcript George: I'm telling you, this is for your own good! Sedgewick: Yeah but, we don't need to go this far! George: All these labor-saving devices are more trouble than they're worth. They belong in the garbage. Elliot: Come on, you're a do-it-yourself gourd now. You don't need this stuff. Sedgewick: But I made these little babies myself! Don't take my babies! George: Consider this an intervention. Sedgewick: Don't be scared, babies. Daddy's here. George: Come on. It's all junk. Sedgewick: This is not junk! Oh wait, this is junk. Elliot: Wow! What's this do? Sedgewick: Oh, it's for headaches. Opening an aspirin bottle can be very labor-intensive. Yeah, that's right! Just do that for about 10 minutes, and your whole head will be totally numb! No more headache! Elliot: Yeah! I think it's working! George: That's it. You're both nuts. Sedgewick: How about this one? You can't throw this out! George: Hey, isn't that the Helpseeker? Sedgewick: Kinda. It's a derivative. Remember how this thing could make a rowboat appear? Well, I double-reverse engineered it, so that I can zap up a whole armada of rowboats! Elliot: That could come in handy! Sedgewick: Let me show you how it works! George: I don't think you should be messing with that thing. Sedgewick: Oh, what could go wrong? George: It's effective, if your goal is to kill us all! Sedgewick: I guess I still need to work out the kinks in this one. George: You're a menace! Give me that thing! Sedgewick: Wait, be careful! It's sensitive! Double George: It's effective, if your goal is to kill us all! Elliot: Woah, déjà grape. Sedgewick: Woah! You just broke the space-time continuum! That little device is pretty versatile. Double George: You're a menace! Give me that thing! Elliot: Freaky! George: That's it! We should not be messing with this! Elliot: Let me try! I want to see what the back of my own head looks like. George: Are you crazy? Sedgewick: That was unexpected. George: Elliot? Sedgewick: It's little baby Elliot! George: No, don't do that! (Baby Elliot cries) George: Oh no. Sedgewick: Oh nice job! You made little baby Elliot cry! George: Oh, there there! Nice baby! Don't just stand there. Help me! Sedgewick: Look at Uncle Georgie! He's got a little headache! Bad headache. Go away! Bad, bad! George: Hey look, it's working! Sedgewick: Uh-oh. I smell a doopy. George: Yeah! Oh, oh, grab that gizmo! We need to change him back! Sedgewick: Don't you want to change his diaper first? George: Oh no no! Push the button! (ZAP!) The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Aaaaaah! Elliot: Switch us back! I'm a freak! George: No. Now you're a freak! (The pirates scream again, until they're back to normal.) Elliot: That's better. We're back. George: Well? Sedgewick: I think I'm ready now! George: Good riddance! Sedgewick: Boy, I feel like a new gourd already! George: Heh, let's go get some ice cream. Elliot: Mint chocolate chip for me! Sedgewick: I don't know. I could go for something stinkier like old meat. In a waffle cone. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts